


Tainted Love

by Naerryn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerryn/pseuds/Naerryn
Summary: Seduction, espionage, assassination. S.H.I.E.L.D. had turned me into one of their secret agents, capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Whenever Nick Fury tells me to jump, all I ask is how high. But a series of unfortunate events got me caught in the crossfire between a teenage boy named Peter Parker and a group of supervillains with the goal to get rid of him once and for all, the Sinister Six.
Relationships: Kraven the Hunter/Reader, Michael Morbius/Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tainted Love

The soft sigh of pleasure felt from my lips when the plump lips of the the muscular man on top of me touched the delicate skin of my throat. With a shiver running down my spine, I closed my eyes and my hands landed on his bare back.

“моя любовь.”, he whispered in a husky voice against my ear, his lips ghosted down my jawline before he caught my lips for a hungry kiss. My love, I repeated his words in my mind as I got lost in our kiss. His scent clouded my trail of thoughts and I felt one of his hands traveling along my side, before it cupped one of my breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Sergei.”, I moaned his name in a whisper, our kiss broke when the need for air grew much too big to be ignored any longer. A hand of mine buried itself in his dark hair and I stared into his hazel eyes, clouded with desire.

A single piece of paper would have barely fit between our lips, a hard knock echoed through the thick air. Sergei hovered above me, eyes still locked with mine before another knock at the door reached our ears.

Groaning in annoyance, Sergei lifted himself off of me and grabbed the shirt on the floor and slid into it as he crossed the master bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, waving his hand hasty while I snuggled myself up i the blanket, barely covered myself before the door flew open.

“что случилось?”, he snapped harshly at the person on the other side of the door, his tall frame partially obscured the sight of the hallway. It was at least one of his men, hissing words to his boss which I couldn’t clearly understand. I bit my bottom lip, carefully lifting the blanket as I searched for my dress.

“I need to leave.”, Sergei spoke with a thick accent as he leaned the wooden door against the frame, his hazel eyes fixed on every of my motions as I walked naked through the room.

“Why?”, I got into a huff, bending forwards to reach for my dress while I made sure that Sergei got a good look on my rear side. I could practically feel his eyes burning against my skin.

“My men caught an intruder.”

“Another?”, I exhaled in disbelief and turned around on the spot with the dress in hands, meeting his rage filled look with a worried one. He was mad with anger, every of his muscles tensed up and hands clenched into fists.

Two days ago his men already caught an intruder, a woman, who tried to sneak herself into Sergei's study, dressed like a housekeeper. To bad that he changed the colors of the staffs uniforms three days ago, or else she would have been successful.

They brought her into the west wing of the estate, the only part of the house I was forbidden to enter without him. Back when he told me this rule, I jokingly asked Sergei if he hid a magical rose their, earning one of his rare laughs and a shook of his head.

I made quick work of getting back into the dress, rushing over to Sergei when he was about to leave the room and placed a hand on his right shoulder. His body came to a halt before he turned around to face me, which gave me the opportunity to rest my hands at the back of his neck as I stepped closer to him.

“Don’t leave me alone.”

“мое сокровище.”, he breathed out in a low tone of voice, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he pulled me tight against his chest. “I can’t.”, he continued to whisper against my lips. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, biting my bottom lip teasingly.

“Please. I love watching you. All that anger.”, I purred softly, lips sealing mine as one of his hands grabbed a handful of my hair.

“ты сводишь меня с ума.”, Sergei whispered after breaking the kiss, I tilted the head to the side and looked at him with curious eyes. “You drive me crazy.”, he explained, his hand leaving my hair before he got a firm hold on one of my wrists.

“You will stay in the back.”, Sergei said, and with bare feet, I entered the long hallway outside the master bedroom.

I was coyly greeted by two of his men, Andrei and Victor, two of his security forces who had trained under him for several years. They were smart and ruthless, a dangerous combination for anyone messing with Sergei Kravinoff. Not that the man himself isn’t deadly enough.

The two guards led the way down the hallway and the air filled with Russian. I looked around the walls, admiring the pictures and decoration as I quietly listened into their conversation.

It was a man. They picked him up in the kitchen when he tried to enter the estate. He killed four of Sergei’s men before they could overpower him and put him in chains. Victor showed his boss a bow, the only notable possession of the intruder.

‘Those idiots.’, I thought to myself, forcing myself to look away from the bow as I felt my stomach twist into a tight knot. Unknowingly, I squeezed Sergei’s hand, causing him to look at me from the corner of his eyes before his attention was back on his security forces.

With a heavy heart hammering against my chest, we entered the west wing of the estate and I could already hear grunts and groans mixed with Russian curses reaching my ears.

‘Clint.’, I spoke his name in a silent prayer, glancing at Sergei as the noises grew louder. We were getting closer, and once Sergei would face the murderer of his men, he would be merciless.

“Darling.”, I spoke in a low tone of voice, his stone cold expression made my blood freeze for a split second before I found my voice again. I had to sooth his mind, or else my dear friend would face his executioner. Sergei didn’t look at me, the voices of his minions drowning my words.

I have seen him talking to intruders a handful of time, how his adamant fists repeatedly collided with the beautiful face of that red haired woman, even through she tried her best to charm him with her words and looks. He laughed at her, pointing at me and telling her that he already found his goddess, all in perfect Russian as I stood silently in a corner, acting like I didn’t understand a single word. Blood covered his knuckles, the woman spat the thick red liquid out of her mouth and an open cut adorned her left eyebrow.

She was alive when Sergei and I left the room, but only he knew what fate waited for her. Something sparked his curiosity, and he was eager to get to know who send her after him.

All the other times, the intruders weren’t so lucky. When they showed a little bit of fight left in them, Sergei would offer them a fight against him. If they would be able to knock him out, they could leave, if not, they’re dead man. None of them was able to even land a single punch. Instead, their head landed on the sharp end of a spear. Bullets pierced their limbs as they became unable to move, a last loud shot echoed through the air and live left their body. If not, he allowed them to leave, only to get one of his rifles out and chase them down through the gardens and into the nightly forest.

Sergei was cruel, merciless and deadly. That’s why S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me. Nick Fury wanted to know if his abilities could be used for a better cause. If he showed potential as an agent, or if he was to dangerous, to raw, to be of any use. That was almost a year ago, and the last four month, when I moved into the Kravinoff estate and started living with Sergei, he made it impossible for me to get in touch with my contacts. Fury must have grown impatient. Damnit.

I came to a sudden halt, not letting go of Sergei’s hand as he turned around to face me with a warning look in his hazel eyes.

“My love, what’s going on?”, I asked him innocently, closing the gap between us and leaned into his warmth as a loud scream filled the air.

“That man’s a killer. My men are preparing him for me.”, Sergei’s voice was cold, not the warm, sometimes husky tone he usually spoke to me. I moved on thin ice and I knew I had to be careful to not get caught in a crossfire.

“I am scared.”, I whispered, slowly feeling his muscles loosen up underneath my touch, his hot breath against my skin while he placed a hand under my skin, lifting my gaze to meet his eyes.

“Don’t be scared, мое сердце. I will protect you.”

This conversation was going into the wrong direction, I didn’t came around to notice. Another scream, I pressed myself even further against him and Sergei tilted his head until his forehead touched mine. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Andrei and Victor with their backs turned to us.

“Let us go back to bed, please. I need you.”, I purred lowly, catching his bottom lip between my teeth. A low growl vibrated in his throat, a hint that my new tactic was more successful.

I took a hold on one of his wrists, guiding it past the slit of my dress until his calloused fingertips brushed against my bare core, wet and slick for him. Sergei cursed under his breath and his lips caught mine hungrily.

After a successful hunt, his path led directly to me and he crushed my body under his weight, the air quickly filled with moans and the sound of skin meeting skin as a merciless pace. And we were in the middle of getting tangled into one another and turned to a messed knot of sweat covered limbs.

“Can’t this wait?”, I nodded towards the direction from where the noises came, my other hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Please.”, I begged again, earning another growl until his arms flew around and within a heartbeat, I was lifted up in the air and effortlessly carried bridal style by Sergei. He told his men to not get carried away with the intruder, he would take care of him later in Russian before starting to talk in the direction of the east wing.

Barton owns me, I thought to myself as my eyes landed on the bow in Victors hands and I nudged my forehead against the crook of his neck. Before the sun rise, I had to come up with a plan to get him out of here alive.

Without a single word being said, Sergei carried me back to the master bedroom and kicked the door back into its frame. Long, striding steps brought us to the other side of the room and Sergei dropped me at the edge of the bed.

“Undress.”, he ordered sharply, while pulling off his shirt as he tugged the material over his head. His eyes barely left my sight, my hands getting the zipper on my back open and I felt the dress loosening around my skin.

A soft bang rang through the air once my dress hit the wooden floor, I found myself standing naked in front of Sergei again as he got rid of his belt with an inpatient look written across his face.

We’ve been in bed for over an hour earlier, teasing and enjoying each others company after we arrived back at the estate from a dinner in town. Now, only seconds in the bed room, Sergei’s hard cock sprung free once his trousers along with his briefs followed my dress.

I started moving back onto the bed, backed off until I reached vaguely the center of the furniture. The muscles underneath his olive brown skin moved almost sensually when Sergei climbed onto the bed, hovering his large figure over me and butterfly like kisses were placed on my skin when he was over me.

“I wanted you ever since I saw you in that dress.”, he said with a husky voice, his lips crashing down on mine and while I forced my tongue into his mouth, my mind raced with ideas on how to get Barton out of the estate.

I can’t allow Sergei to leave the room, I came to realize and one hand landed on his shoulders when I pushed him gently to the side and onto his back. Climbing on top of him, I bathed his broad chest with kisses, the average amount of hair covering it tickled lightly against my skin.

My swollen, sensitive clit rubbed delicately against his thick cock, creating enough friction to keep both of us entertained while not being to eager. This was a marathon, and I had to make sure that Sergei would pass out soon after he’s finished.

Kissing down his stomach and along his hips, the fingers of one of my hands wrapped themselves around his length, starting to rub it at a slow, steady pace. He moaned under my touch, my tongue flicked over the head of his cock. I tasted a salty drop of precum, humming softly.

Sergei cursed under his breath again, one of his strong hands landing on the back of my head and he with a fistful of my hair, he forced my mouth down onto his cock. I choked lightly as he the head of his length hit the back of my mouth, a faint curtain of tears covered my view while Sergei began to rock his hips back and forth. His hand in my hair made sure that I won’t flinch away.

Fingernails of one hand dug into the delicate skin of his thighs, the other one firmly pressed on the mattress for balance while my eyes searched for his, but his attention was fully on his cock buried in my mouth.

Once he’s asleep, I have to take care of the guards. Thinned vodka, with a little extra. Sleeping medication? No, a laxative would be funnier.

I gasped for air once Sergei let go of me, I sat between his legs as I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. He watched me recover my breath before he reached out a hand to me, I placed one of mine into it and was laying on top of him within a blink of the eye.

He kissed me rough, his teeth hit mine as he forced his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, deepening the kiss. Sergei could be a soft, caring lover. Focused on my pleasure before getting his own release. But the constant teasing during the car ride to the restaurant, at the restaurant and on our way home drove him to the edge of madness. Now, with his men being murdered, it felt like I poked an already angry tiger with a stick.

The kiss was broken when I started to twist underneath him, fighting for air. Sergei didn’t waist any time, shoved me onto the mattress and raised to his knees, moving his muscular body to kneel behind me.

Hands landed on my hips, he forced me up on my knees and I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my slick core. Maybe I was wrong about this being a marathon. It was a boxing match, and I made to watch out to myself to not lay on the ground before the last round was over.

I cried out in pleasure when Sergei pushed his thick member inside me, his balls against my clit when he filled me out completely. Even after all those month it didn’t feel like he wore me out, the walls of my vagina still fitting like a tight clove around his cock.

Hips began moving at a rapid pace, Sergei literally hammered my body into the mattress and from time to time, one of his hands would raise and fall down painfully on my ass.

His minions would definitely shit their brains out tonight, I would make sure of that, I swore myself as I moaned underneath Sergei’s touch. His voice reached my ear, cursing under his breath and praising me in Russian. If he would only know that I understood every single word. The effect his words had on me.

Sergei grabbed me by the hair again, I could already feel the back of my head hurting from all the pulling, but at this moment, it only added to the raw pleasure we shared.

My back was forced against his sweat chest. Sergei‘s breath was hot against my skin when he bit my earlobe, the new angle causing me to moan on a constant repeat and when I felt his free hand against my clit, while the other one let go of my hair and wrapped itself around my waist, it was too much to take at once.

A strong orgasm waved over me, the walls of my vagina clenching tightly around his cock, milking his oversensitive flesh for his own release. I could feel him twitch inside me, grunting and panting heavily behind me as his movement started to become sloppy.

He held me in place and I was unable to move when he released his seed deep inside me, and I silently thanked modern medicine for birth control. His cum ran out of my heat and started to flow down against the inside of my thighs while I headed to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

After I was done using the toilet and cleaned myself, I came back into the bedroom. Sergei’s chest was raising and falling at a slow, steady pace and his eyelids were half-closed. I climbed back onto the mattress, snuggling against his side as I kissed his cheek softy.

“Did I hurt you?”, he asked me, his deep voice a mixture of worry and sleepiness. I shook my head to say no, my eyes never leaving his as he drifted into sleep.

I stayed for another half hour, making sure Sergei was fast when I left the bed and put back on my dress. It would only caught more attention then necessary if the guards see me walking towards the kitchen and I couldn’t afford any throwbacks.

The thinned vodka ran down the few guards throat like it was nothing more then ordinary water, and while I started getting my hopes up as I hurried to the west wing.

Circling around the corner, I almost screamed in surprise when I hit against someone, but a soft hand cupped my mouth and muffled any sounds. It’s the red haired woman. One of her eyes were barely visible, swollen and in a deep shade of purple. The cuts on her face had closed and someone washed the blood off of it.

“Scream and I will slit your throat open.”, she hissed dangerously, waiting for me to nod before she removed her hand from me. Her blue eyes took me in from head to toe, balancing her options silently.

“Listen”

“You’ll stay quiet. Only talk when I ask you.”

“No, you’ll have to listen. I don’t know how much time we have. They have a friend of mine here, I can get the two of you out of here.”, I told her firmly as I took a quick glance around the corner before I walked down the corridor. The red haired woman right by my side, watching me in wonder.

“It this some sick love game for the two of you? You’re getting my hopes up while he’s still picking his weapon.”, her voice was cold, but I understood that she was searching for any kind of explanation for my current behavior. Last time she saw me, I watched her getting beaten up by my supposed boyfriend who left the room covered in blood and engaged in a fiery kiss with me.

“No, I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and”

“You sneaky little bastards. When will you break his rotten heart? Let me watch?”, she interrupted me, both of us stopping in front of the door where I suspected Agent Barton behind. I ignored her question, using the doorknob to open the door. Of course, it would be locked.

The redhead and I shared a quick glance before we both stepped back and kicked against the hard wood at the same time. The door cracked out of the frame and stood half open, I pushed it further to the side and scanned the room for my coworker.

Agent Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye, was bound at a chair and I noticed the swollen cheekbone and the tried blood on his face. He looked up at the two of us like a deer hit by the headlight before relaxing within a heartbeat.

“What took you so damn long? I had planned an epic escape scenario once I got caught. Both of us kicking ass while looking fabulous. Oh, hey Tasha.”, Barton babbled like a waterfall while I walked over to him, taking the knife which I attached with tape to my left thigh in one hand and started cutting through the rope.

“You know her?”

“Budapest.”

“No way! That’s her!”, I said a little bit to loud, causing the red haired woman to turn to as she stood between the door frame on guard. She had a surprised look on her face for a split second before falling back into her cold behavior, her back facing us again.

Clint told me everything. I wished I would have been there to see it in the first place, but ever since then he made it his personal mission to recruit the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff.

“She’s that amazing femme fatale?”, I whispered against Clints ear, ropes falling to the ground and he slowly started raising himself off the chair. The way he moved told me that he was beaten up badly.

“I felt like fighting against an evil version of you.”, he whispered in respond, slowly crossing the room to stop next to the female master assassin. “Sorry that I stole your style. Thought I can wear it better.”, pointing at his face, I rolled my eyes as I groaned quietly. I haven’t missed his smart ass comments for a single second.

“Follow me.”, I said harshly, hearing faint noised from the end of the hallway where I came from and the three of us went for a jog in the opposite direction.

“Why are you here in the first place?”, I glanced behind my back, watching Barton shrug but his face twisted from pain this motion caused.

“Hill started going on Fury’s nerves. She missed you. Hell, I think even the old man missed you. I missed you. So, we came up with a rescue plan.”

“Rescue plan?”, Natasha almost bursted into laughter when she heard that, shaking her head in amusement as I opened the door which led to the underground garage.

“I didn’t said it was a good one.”, the blond haired said to his defense, entering the staircase first before Natasha took a firm grip around my wrist and pushed me inside, jumping at me when a loud bang filled the air.

I noticed a hole in the frame of the door before the door felt back from the repulsion.

“Sergei.”, I breathed out, trying to not let the panic get the best of me as we ran downstairs. “The keys are always in the car.”, I called out to Clint, who was a couple steps ahead of us and I could feel dirt sticking underneath my bare feet.

“Any bulletproof?”, he yelled in a hast as he pushed the door to the car park open.

“All of them.”, I replied and my head snapped to the side as I felt Natasha taking the knife out of my hand, a serious expression on her face. “Play along.”, she mouthed silently, the blade of the knife against the skin of my throat and the two of us started walking backwards while Clint was doing god knows what.

The door flew open and revealed a rage filled Sergei Kravinoff striding straight in our direction. He was dressed in his pants and a shirt from earlier, his strong hands tightly wrapped around the barrel of a rifle. Knuckles turned white.

Natasha yelled, matching his wrath, that he’s a fool along with a couple curses in Russian even I haven’t heard of until this day, the blade of the knife lightly pressing against my throat.

She threatened to kill me if he won’t throw his rifle on the ground, and my attention was so fixed on the two of them that I almost missed the sound of a starting car engine somewhere close behind us.

“Do it and I will torture you so long that you will beg me to kill you.”, Sergei hissed back at her in Russian, raising the gun at Natasha and myself and he could tell he was ready to shot.

Tilting her head behind me, I heard a low voice telling me to get ready, squeaking wheels on the slippery ground echoed against the wall and I was pushed inside the driving car with Natasha falling on top of me.

Quickly, she moved around to close the still open door of the car and I raised my upper body to look back window. Sergei was chasing after the car, I saw him screaming his lungs out but it only reached my ears as a muffled sound.

Clint put his foot down on the gas, the car driving faster and faster as we left the underground garage behind and soon after that, with a warning that Natasha and I should hold on tight, he drove the car through the closed driveway and onto the nightly street.

Sergei was nothing more then a little point in the back before I turned around to rest my back against the seat, exhaling the air I had held until now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing on http://www.naerryn.tumblr.com


End file.
